Adorably Fetish
by Shai Moe
Summary: Because he had this little fetish secret and she just adorably appeared. #Fluff #Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**A/N: The '-chi' after the names of character is an endearment in Japanese same like '-chan' and BTW this is not your common characters here… so expect OOCness. U_U **

—**oOo—**

**Adorably Fetish**

—**oOo—**

Natsume Hyuuga, 16 years old, freshmen in Gakuen Alice. Lived in a two-story house with her lively mother Kaoru and his energetic little sister Aoi. Natsume was different among his family. He's just a silent type who likes to read mangas. Kaoru said he was like his father silent and sanitized.

He doesn't want his things being touched by someone, His room is proper and clean. He keeps everything organized that's why he always lock his door. No one can enter his room even his mother and gladly, her mom understands him, but the truth is he has this little secret behind his closet.

Natsume stands at his life size mirror and arranged his tie. He looked at his reflection, his face was stoic with his new uniform and a patch insignia of GA at his left chest. He pushed his glasses to his bridge and comb his hair accordingly where it falls. Overall, he looks neat and clean —an example of a good student. He grabbed his sling bag from his swivel chair and took a last glance at his room then noticed his two plush toys.

"Piyochi… Bearchi." He reached and patted the heads of his stuffed animals. He turned to his large closet then pulled the cabinets and momentary looked at his pile of CUTE STUFF TOYS. Different plushies from animals, anime to different cute creatures.

Yes, Natsume Hyuuga is EXTREMELY fetish at CUTE things and that's the reason why he doesn't want someone to enter his room.

He crept a teeny tiny smile on his face and put the two plush toys along with the others and closed the cabinet then he left, not forgetting to lock the door, of course.

He was afraid of letting someone know his obsession at cute things. He was a guy, tall and good looking as they say. So if people knew that he kept things like girly stuff they would automatically thought that he is a… gay.

And Natsume is not going to let that happen.

It is first day of his school. After he got his section and schedule he went to his respective room and chose the best place for his seat at the last row near the window, where the wide school grounds can be seen —it was always his favorite spot.

He took his manga and begun reading. He didn't bother making friends, he was not good at socializing people and it seems like he is invisible to everyone, no one really approached him.

After the class ended that he'd been impatiently waiting. He bought some sandwich and a strawberry yogurt milk for his lunch. The cafeteria was full, and you can categorized which is which. The jocks, mean girls, nerds, wierdos and etc. so he planned to eat under a Sakura tree that he'd seen above from his window.

He was glad that the school had many Sakura trees it was aligned parallel to each other, between is an alley with a bench at the side. It was a beautiful sight where all you can see is pink everywhere. He read his manga with his right hand, his left carrying a plastic with his lunch while walking towards the bench then SPLAT—!

Someone bumped at him. He heard a girl squealed and slowly put down his manga. He pushed his glasses up and stared her carefully with his blank face. She was staring intensely at him, her straight brows were furrowed even though it's covered by her blunt bangs, her eyes were honey hazel matching with her brunette pigtailed hair that is disarray in messy wave up to its ends. Her small nose was scrunch in an adorably manner, her lips formed a thin line and her cheeks were full at both sides because of her food eating. She placed her both hands at her waist where her school blazer was tied.

He blinked... cough.

He felt his blood is rushing to his neck and cheeks.

"Look what you've done!" She was extremely angry while Natsume was completely speechless and end up staring at her unfinished lunch that was accidentally thrown at the ground.

"Mikan! What's taking you so long?!" They heard a shout far behind him. Natsume turned his head where the voice is coming from it was a girl with raven short hair neatly wearing her uniform unlike the brunette who didn't bother to tie her necktie properly. He faced her again and now she was closer from where he's standing, looking up at him. His eyes widen behind his glasses. Her height is just past his shoulder.

"It's your fault so I'll take your lunch instead." she snatched his plastic bag and run towards her friend. Natsume exhaled. He didn't notice he stopped breathing when their gap was close. "You should quit reading while walking idiot!" she added. His eyes twitched. No one called him idiot before.

But damn… she's so cute.

.

.

"Mikachi."

—**oOo—**

**A/N: This plot had been bothering me while I'm writing for my other fics (Hey! Spare time to read ;D) so I have to write it.**

**Hmmm, I think I should remain this oneshot. So, what do you think of this story?**

**SUGGESTIONS, VIOLENT REACTIONS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISMS ARE HIGLY APPRECIATED.**

**\(*O*)/**

**OH, JUST REVIEW SO I'LL KNOW THAT YOU'VE READ**

**(^_^)v**


End file.
